queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Queen's Blade Omake
Queen's Blade features several omake after each season, and this page will serve to list and detail them by season. Queen's Blade: The Wandering Warrior (Everybody Appears - Gainos Academy Rampage!) Blazing Student Transfer Tomoe - Gale Chapter Tomoe and Shizuka proceed to enroll in the Gainos Academy when Melona, Menace, and Airi intercept them, and demand the two buy noodles for them. Shizuka calls them hoodlums, which Melona them retorts on how Tomoe is out of outfit for the school, and the two groups fight. Menace wields Setra and spews its white liquid all over Shizuka, who retaliates by ripping her clothes off with her kunai. Menace releases Setra in the onslaught, and it spews its liquid all over Airi and Melona, who then proceed to attack Shizuka. Shizuka rips their clothes off with kunai as well, (Tomoe included) and since she was the last one with clothes on, she declares herself the winner of the bout. Blazing Student Transfer Tomoe - Raging Tides Chapter After getting more clothes, Menace and Airi gang up on Shizuka, while Melona attacks Tomoe, who was distracted by the unfair attack on Shizuka. Melona proceeds to grope her, and Airi and Menace double team Shizuka. The three girls then stand over Shizuka, and an enraged Tomoe unleashes her Hurricane Blade upon them, sending them flying. Tomoe then proceeds to enroll at the Gainos Academy, albeit almost naked. Elina's Super Sister Legend The Vance sisters arrive at the Gainos Academy, and are already popular. While walking, Leina is rushed down by Elina, in which Leina complains that about her knocking her down. Elina replies that its alright because they are sisters. Unbeknownst to them, Claudette hides behind a tree watching them. Meanwhile, in the locker room, Leina begins to undress, unknowningly being watched by Elina outside the room, who is being watched by Claudette outside in a tree. Nanael comes speeding down the hallway, carrying a jar of milk, and gets hit by Leina opening the door, spilling the milk over Leina and Elina. Elina quickly thinks up the idea of her and Leina showering. As Leina showers, Elina proceeds to wash her body, which Leina vainly objects to. The door opens, and Claudette stands, looking at Elina with a stern face, and then asks if she can join. Swamp Witch's Punishment Back at the Swamplands, the trio are enjoying themselves in a hotspring, but it quickly comes to a halt when the Swamp Witch arrives. Melona tries to explain the situation, but in the process incorrectly adresses the Swamp Witch, and gets shocked. Melona then attempts to tell the Swamp Witch about the new transfer student Tomoe, which also gets her shocked, this time for making excuses. Melona finally resorted to blaming Airi and Menace, and then requests to punish them personally. The Swamp Witch approves, and Melona's lower body transforms into a bundle of tentacles, in which she then gropes Airi and Menace with. Finally satisfied, she informs the Swamp Witch with what she's done, and slips up and incorrectly adresses the Swamp Witch, and recieves a stronger, longer shock. The School Cafeteria's Cattleya-san Restless, Cattleya awakes in a sweat, thinking about something she can't bear any longer. Nanael flying through the hallway hungrily, sees Cattleya in the kitchen. Cattleya, holding a carrot remarks on the monotony of doing it, and how it just doesn't please her the same anymore. She then says that she can treat herself to something abnormal once in a while. She then sets her eyes on a large zucchini, but then complains about how once its inside, it softens immediately. Searching again she finds a extremely large radish, and then notes that she has to put it in carefully, or it will give her a hard time. Nanael continues watches outside lecherously. Cattleya then throws the vegetables into the air, and cuts them with her Giant Killer, as they all fall into the pot, making her stew. Student Council President Aldra In the Council Room, Aldra talks with Irma about the elections, and how they are going to organized. The next day, in front of the participants, Aldra informs them that name of the contest will be the Queen's Brassiere. Nanael remarks on the name being terrible, and an annoyed Aldra commands Irma to attack her, and Irma rips the bottom of her dress off, and leaves her hanging on a pole by her underwear. Aldra then informs the contestants that only way to win is to take off the other person's top, and whoever is the last one standing is the winner. Nanael's underwear rips, and Nanael falls, and in the process pulls down Aldra's bottoms. Queen's Blade: Inheritor of the Throne (Let's Still Appear - Gainos Academy Rampage!) Wow! A Beach Volleyball Tournament Between the Beautiful Warriors! The Queen's Brassiere's tournament begins, in the form of a volleyball tournament. Leina immediately eliminates Nyx, by serving a extremely fast serve that rips off her top. Claudette does the same thing to Risty, but rips off her entire outfit instead. Echidna and Tomoe go up against each other, and Tomoe remarks about Echidna not wearing anything at all. Echidna retorts the fact of how Tomoe is dressed, and states the fact that her snake Keltan IS her swimsuit. Tomoe swings her blade, but before she can hit anything, Keltan rips the bells off of her top, which also ripped part of her top, making it fall off and ensuring Tomoe's loss. The Suffering of Little Genius Teacher Ymir Ymir scolds Risty for wearing such a vulgar outfit, telling her she is a teacher in the process. Risty responds that she is an angry contestant who lost in the Queen's Brassiere tournament. Ymir proceeds to attack Risty, but the ties in her underwear catches the edge of a pole and makes her fall from the building she was on. With a ruined outfit, Ymir gets up and runs away. Later, with a swimsuit on, Ymir encounters Melona, Menace, and Airi, and demands to know why they are not in class, which they respond by ignoring her. She then proceeds to attack the trio, but is easily overcome. As she lay wincing, Echidna arrives, whom Ymir also scolds about her outfit, noting that her skirt was too high, letting others see her private area. Echidna asks if Ymir wants to see it as well, and raises her skirt, to reveal Keltan underneath, who assaults a frightened Ymir, going inside of her swimsuit. As this occurs, Echidna wonders about her status as a student. Passionate Trainer Coach Alleyne Alleyne tells Nowa she is not ready for the Queen's Brassiere, and they proceed to train in order to help her. Nowa calls her commander, but recieves 30 points for it, and then instructs Nowa to call her the "Passionate Teacher."Before training, Alleyne cleans Nowa's ears, in which Nowa says it tickles. As she is doing so, Lou, Nowa's monkey, takes Alleyne's top off. Nowa rises to see what the commotion is but is quickly put back down by Alleyne, reassuring its nothing. Nowa soon falls asleep on her lap, which Alleyne mistakenly assumes it as her being relaxed in a situation, and gives her 70 points. As Nowa sleeps, she dreams about fruits, sticks her tongue out, slightly arousing Alleyne. Nowa then grabs Alleyne's breasts and begins to suck on it, sending Alleyne into a extremely pleasured nosebleed, in which the blood spelled out: "Nowa, your score is 100 points!" The Melancholy of Huge Breasted Doctor Melpha Nyx went to visit Melpha, who was the doctor of the Academy, and also offered counsel. Melpha attempted to ask Nyx what was wrong, but was ignored as Nyx talked to Funikura in a corner. Melpha, to start conversation, remarked on how cute the doll Nyx held was. Nyx informed Melpha that it was actually Lord Funikura, and then talked about how she was its servant, and Melpha diagnosed her with morbid devotion. Nyx then told Melpha to perform a ritual for her, as she told Melpha that she was a reincarnation of someone and must do the ritual in order to remember, and placed Funikura between Melpha's breasts. Nyx then took and agressive side, and told Melpha to squeeze Funikura between her breasts, in which Melpha nervously refused. Nyx became depressed, and Melpha told her that she would attempt it. She began to squeeze Funikura between her breasts, and in the process Funikura became larger and ripped her clothes off, and began groping Melpha in every place. Funikura then stretched out and began to grope Nyx as well. Student Council Executive Irma While "Ordinary Student" Irma was gardening, she recieved a call on her cell phone. Tomoe, outside of Gainos Academy, was attacked by an unknown assailant who partially ripped her clothes. The assailant turned out to Irma, who revealed that she worked for Student Council President Aldra, and punished anyone who disobeyed her. After the attack, Irma receieved another call, and returned to the Council Room. Aldra requested an ice cream, and in the process of eating it she spilled some on herself, and commanded Irma to clean it with her tongue. In the process of being cleaned, Aldra noticed she was forgetting something, and Irma rose up to remind her about the Queen's Brassiere. Queen's Brassiere With the contestants in front of her, Aldra announced that the last battle would be a Battle Royale, in which the last standing warrior with their top on would be declared the Council President. Melona quickly eliminated Airi, and Leina and Claudette began to fight. Elina, hiding in a bush, attempted to spring out at Leina, but Melpha intercepted the attack accidentally. Tomoe fought against Echidna once more, with Echidna putting another snake in her top as they fought. Menace quickly eliminated Shizuka, and Cattleya and Ymir fought, with Ymir wedged between her breasts. Aldra stood near them, thinking of how no one could challenge her. Nanael came speeding on a bike, carrying a gigantic jar of milk, and crashed into Setra, spilling the milk over all the contestants. With all the contestants tops off except for hers, Nanael was declared the winner, and had her head erected on the front of the school. Queen's Blade: Rebellion Special Instructor Allyene's Brutal Training Camp In the Elven Forest, Alleyne provides instructions on how to do the elven exercises she practices. She first demonstrates the arm and upper-body stretch, after that she demonstrates the abdominal stretch. She then demonstrates a variation of the abdominal stretch, this time with the arms and legs extended. After that she does situps, pushups, and during the pushups she takes her top off, to further show the exercise. The viewer is then given 65 points, as she rests. Sigui's Passionate Sacred Pose Lessons At the Grand Cathedral, Sigui instructs new followers on how to properly execute the Holy Poses. The first pose, Worship, is done by raising the clothing on the lower area of the body in order to channel energy used to execute it. Its power is that to make those hit by it to kneel before God. The next pose is Fear, which is done by lying on the back with the legs opened widely, doing so channels the energy used to execute it. Its power is that to instill the fear of God into those hit by it. The next pose is Judgement, which is done by bending over and showing off the breasts to the enemy. Its power is that to make the criminals regret their crimes, and the inability to not turn away from the caster. The pose after that is Healing, which requires a staff or cylindrical object, which is held between the buttocks to which channel the energy( faster movement may result in speedier casting). Its power is that to heal wounds. The last pose is Remorse, which is done by being on one's knees, face to the sky and eyes closed. Its power is that to instill regret and remorse, and receieve mercy from God. Special Training! Annelotte's Holy Poses! Annelotte heads to the Grand Cathedral to speak to Sigui about how she can help everyone and make the world a better place. Sigui says the answer is prayer, through the power of Holy Poses. She then shows Annelotte how to do the Holy Pose: Fear, and explains what it does. Annelotte has a hard time doing it, so Sigui intervenes and helps her. Sigui then shows and explains the Holy Pose: Divine Worship, and notices that Annelotte's stance is not wide enough, and helps her widen it with her staff. Next, Sigui intstructs Annelotte on how to do the Holy Pose: Judgement. Lastly, she shows Annelotte the Holy Pose: Remorse, and balances a cup of water on Annelotte's head. During the instruction, Sigui gets called to heal someone, and tells Annelotte to hold the pose until she returns, with Annelotte remarking on her aching jaw. Vibration! Mirim's Change for Survival! While searching for Annelotte in the castle, Luna Luna happens upon a distraught Mirim, who can't take her armor off. After feeling the effects of the Hyper Vibration armor, the Moonlight Dancer Luna Luna appears, excited to find out how the armor works. Luna Luna first tries to take off the breastplate, but when that fails, she tries to take off the armor around Mirim's groin. After extensive testing, Luna Luna comes to the conclusion that the armor can only be taken off if someone removes the gems all at once, and proceeds to do so, with the help of her tentacles. She is affected by the vibration field as she does so, but is able to take off Mirim's armor, only to appallingly discover that the armor has attached itself to her. Disgrace! The Taming of Branwen! Deep in Dogura's dungeon, Dogura proceeds to punish Branwen for an unknown issue. After whipping and tying her up, Dogura remarks on how unsightly Branwen appears, and attaches cords to her nipples with another attached between her legs, and electrocutes her. After several shocks, Dogura realizes that the device is malfunctioning, and shocks him and Branwen in the process. Queen's Blade: Rebellion vs. Hagure Yuusha no Estetica In a forest on the Continent, Branwen is seen falling to the ground, defeated. A man wielding a large black blade (Akatsuki Ousawa, the protagonist of Hagure Yuusha no Estetica), summarily defeats Captain Liliana. Shortly thereafter, Akatsuki comes across the leading members of the Rebellion Army. He defeats Mirim and Luna Luna with one swing of his sword. Sigui attempts to use Holy Pose: Fear, but Akatsuki is unaffected, and disrupts her techinque with a single punch to the abdomen. He then duels Annelotte, knocking her unconscious in one hit. Remarking that this world seems interesting, Akatsuki departs through a gate for his own world. Category:Episodes Category:Media